Love You So Much, Much, Teme!
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: ...Aku terus memperhatikanmu, Dobe. Tanpa lepas dari pandanganku sekalipun. Fict For Naruto's Birthday, Naruto's POV, SasuNaru, NaruSasu, shonen-ai.


**^Love You So Much, Much, Teme!^**

**A Little Sequel For Behind You, Teme!**

**and**

**Naruto's Birthday**

_by: Aoi no Tsuki_

**

* * *

Naruto's POV**

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu dan saatnya aku untuk duduk dibelakangnya lagi. Kupikir ini menyenangkan, duduk dibelakang orang yang sebenarnya aku kagumi tapi mengagumi itu tak harus memiliki sama seperti ungkapan 'Cinta itu tak harus saling memiliki'. Itu sama dengan diriku sekarang. Aku tahu ini sangat mustahil bagiku untuk bersamanya. Apalagi dia itu seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ini sangat tak normal.

"Hah..." Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas untuk ini. Selalu dan selalu dan kapan itu akan berubah?

"Hai, Dobe!" sapanya yang baru saja berjalan mendekatiku, dia melihatku lalu duduk di bangkunya, didepanku.

"Hm," jawabku dengan sikap yang biasa. Setelah itu pun tak ada yang bicara baik aku maupun orang yang bernama Teme itu.

TENG...TONG... TENG...TONG...

Akhirnya bel masuk sekolah ini berbunyi. Perlahan-lahan bangku kelas yang tadinya kosong sudah terisi oleh pemiliknya. Seorang guru familiar pun memasuki ruangan kelas dengan wajah yang tak niat mengajar, Hatake Kakashi. Menurutku dia adalah guru mesum di sekolah ini. Buku yang berjudul Icha apalah itu namanya selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Setelah dia menutup buku itu pasti senyuman mesum tampak dari mimik wajahnya. Guru yang tak berbudi luhur, parah!

"Yo! Pagi anak-anak!" serunya memberi salam.

"Pagi, sensei!"

"Kalian tak lupakan untuk hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu tidak, sensei." jawab seorang murid bernama Lee.

"Bagus, hari ini kita akan ulangan!"

"APPA?? ULANGAN?!" teriakku keras dengan posisi berdiri di tempat. Semua teman-temanku termasuk Teme yang berada didepanku menutup telinganya.

"Ada apa Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya guru itu padaku.

"Aku LUPAA... Hwaa!! Aku belum belajar!!" Aku mulai panik bahkan sudah panik. Aku tak ingat bahwa hari ini ada ulangan. Bodohnya diriku!

'Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana?' Keringat dingin pun mulai keluar dari dahiku.

"Tenang, Dobe!"

"Ah?" Aku melihat Sasu Teme yang mengatakan hal itu tapi sayang dia tak menatapku. Aku hanya melihat punggungnya saja. Aku senang dia mengatakan itu. Haha...

"Yak, kita mulai soalnya!" ujar Kakashi memberi aba-aba. Aku kembali duduk dan mencoba untuk tenang. Aku sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatku, diam membatu.

"Te-Teme?" bisikku pelan.

"Naruto kerjakan sendiri!"

"Ba-baik, sensei!"

Sial aku ketahuan ya! Telinga guru itu tajam juga aku tak boleh meremehkannya. Tapi aku tak bisa mengerjakan soal itu.

"Waktunya 30 menit dari sekarang!" lanjut Kakashi sambil menuliskan soal-soal di papan tulis kelas.

10 menit berlalu dengan cepat. Tapi lembar jawab soalku belum terisi apapun yang ada hanyalah namaku saja.

20 menit lagi sebelum dikumpulkan sudah ada murid yang memberikan lembar jawabnya kedepan kelas. Tapi ada apa dengan Teme? Tak seperti biasanya dia telat untuk memberikan lembar jawabnya kedepan kelas. Tak mungkin dia tak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini kan. Aku tak percaya!

"Kumpulkan lembar jawab kalian sekarang!"

'Mampus!' ungkapku dalam hati.

Melihat yang lainnya sudah selesai mengerjakan rasanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan soal ini tapi aku tak bisa. Aku payah dalam pelajaran ini, pelajaran Matematika yang kubenci! Aku sudah pasrah dengan semuanya terpaksa aku menyerahkan lembar jawab ini dengan keadaan kosong melompong.

SET...

Mataku tertuju pada secarik kertas yang berada diatas mejaku sekarang. Kertas itu penuh dengan jawaban dari soal-soal di papan tulis. Ini kan tulisan...

"Untukmu, Dobe!" seru Teme yang berdiri di sebelah mejaku.

"Loh! Punyamu, ini kan punyamu, Teme!"

"Memang aku membuat dua lembar jawab, yang satu untukku dan yang satu lagi untukmu, Dobe!" serunya tenang.

BRUK...

"Hwaa~ Aku sayang, Teme!! Aku..." Tanpa sadar dan secara refleks aku melingkarkan tanganku pada leher Teme. Dan... "Eh? Ah? EH?!!" Dengan segera aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dari leher Teme.

"Cepat kumpulkan, Dobe!" serunya masih dengan bersikap tenang. Dia biasa saja. Gila!

"I-iya!" Aku pun berjalan kedepan kelas dengan semuanya yang memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku melihat ke arah Kakashi-sensei, dia tersenyum. Tapi kenapa dia tersenyum? Ah, lupakan!

"Ini, sensei!"

"Wah! Kau pintar sekali, Naruto. Tulisanmu juga rapi tak seperti biasanya ya! Haha..."

"Hahaha..." Aku tertawa ringan membalasnya. Guru bodoh! Masa' tak bisa membedakan mana tulisanku dan tulisan Teme sih? Payah!

"Ok, kalau begitu kalian boleh istirahat! Dan terima kasih untuk hari ini!"

Bisikan-bisikan dari teman-teman kelasku tak berhenti. Memangnya aku salah apa jika memeluk Teme? Itu kan tidak sengaja! Ya, tidak sengaja hanya refleks saja.

**

**LOKER KHS**

Aku berjalan menelusuri loker sekolah ini. Tak banyak orang yang berada disini sekarang. Tapi aku melihat sosoknya dari kejauhan, dia sedang membuka lokernya dengan tatapan khas tenang miliknya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Dan perlahan-lahan aku pun mendekat ke arahnya. Pandangan matanya pun langsung melihat ke arahku.

"Te-me, maaf tadi aku tiba-tiba saja memelukmu. Aku jadi merasa tak enak padamu! Jadi..."

"Hn, aku senang, Dobe!"

"Senang?"

"Ya, senang karena kau memelukku tadi."

"Eh? Bukannya kau seharusnya malu? Aneh!"

"Apa? Malu? Tak mungkin aku malu ketika Dobe-ku memelukku!"

"Hah? A-apa kau bilang?"

Mata onyx milik Teme memandangku dalam-dalam, mungkin itu mengandung sebuah arti. Mata biruku terus memandangnya lama, mata onyx bertemu dengan mata biru langit. Apa jadinya?

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Dobe!"

Mata biruku pun terbelalak ketika mendengar perkataan Teme barusan.

"Hahaha... Kau bercanda kan, Teme?"

Apa tadi Teme bilang? Dia menyayangiku juga!

"Aku serius bahkan beribu-ribu rius untukmu, Dobe! Aku menyukaimu, menyayangimu, dan mencintaimu. Kau tahu saat kita berpindah tempat duduk, kau didepanku dan aku dibelakangmu! Aku terus memperhatikanmu, Dobe. Tanpa lepas dari pandanganku sekalipun."

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa untuk ini yang jelas selama satu bulan penuh ini aku telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang kupanggil Teme ini. Orang yang memperhatikanku dan selalu ada jika aku membutuhkannya. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hm, jadi begitu ya ungkapan rasa sayang dari seorang Teme sepertimu! Aku senang, sangat senang, Teme! Aku juga begitu, duduk dibelakangmu dan terus memperhatikan semua gerak-gerikmu saat berada dikelas. Itu menyenangkan untukku. Dan pada akhirnya aku menjadikanmu sebagai orang yang benar-benar berharga buatku. Kau begitu baik padaku! Kupikir begitu!"

"Hn, jadi?"

"Jadi apanya?"

"Hah... Dasar Dobe! Kau menerimaku tidak?"

"Terima apanya?" Aku tetap tak mengerti maksud perkataan Teme.

"Aku anggap itu 'ya', Dobe!"

SET...

Dia menggeret lenganku dan...

CUP...

Bibirnya pun menyentuh bibirku lembut. Aku sangat kaget dengan kejadian ini. Teme menciumku, dia menciumku. Orang yang selama ini kukagumi menciumku tepat di bibir milikku. Setelah melepaskan ciumannya Teme hanya mengelus rambutku.

"Sekarang kau milik Uchiha Sasuke!" serunya sambil tersenyum.

"Dan Uchiha Sasuke sekarang milik Uzumaki Naruto!" lanjutku dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Dan... Happy Birthday, my Dobe."

"Kau tahu ya?"

"Tentu aku tahu semua tentangmu, Dobe!"

"Arigatou, my Teme. I love so much, much, much!"

**Kisah cintaku berakhir dengan ending yang membahagiakan, tak ada kepedihan dan juga kesedihan. Semuanya berakhir dengan Happy Ending dan sesuai dengan yang aku inginkan**** pada saat Hari Ulang Tahunku. **

**Terima kasih, Teme! Terima kasih untuk semuanya!**

**

* * *

**

Tsuki ngucapin Met uLtah buat Narunaru ya...^^. Smoga bisa jadi Dobe yang baik buat si Teme...

Ok, ini fict yang Tsuki buat untuk Birthday-nya Narunaru... Mungkin disini ada sedikit sequel juga tentng fict Tsuki yang 'Behind You, Teme!'

skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew... -bawa terompet-


End file.
